<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>N Has Had ENOUGH by VancetheSnekDad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782878">N Has Had ENOUGH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancetheSnekDad/pseuds/VancetheSnekDad'>VancetheSnekDad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancetheSnekDad/pseuds/VancetheSnekDad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend wanted me to write a oneshot about N kicking Ghetsis in the shin. This is what happened; enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>N Has Had ENOUGH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>N was usually a pretty calm guy all things considered. He just wanted to be friends with his Pokemon, after all, even if that had driven him to extremes in the past. He wasn’t even the slightest bit bitter at the man that had taken advantage of that kindness in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe that wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he was back in Unova, he felt an uncomfortable nostalgia wash over him as he remembered the unpleasant events that had transpired there. But he didn’t dwell on it for long; there was no use stressing over things that were out of his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or were they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze as the automatic doors of Shopping Mall Nine flew open, and he squinted at a group that was using the space at the top of stairs like some sort of makeshift stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dude; watch out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N glanced to someone that impatiently shoved past him, which just made him notice even more people that were quickly approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I heard some dude was going to speak, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to miss it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped inside, making sure to move aside before the crowd of curious onlookers could run him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he got a closer look, his worries were realized. Those definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> Plasma grunts proudly standing at the top of the stairs with their respective flags beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People of Unova! After a prolonged absence I’m pleased to be back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N tried his best to hold his tongue, but it was killing him to see all of these people cheering and giving praise to a man that wanted to hurt his friends...his Pokemon…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the speech continued, he wandered over to the bottom of the stairs, locking eyes with the leader of Plasma, who quickly lost his train of thought in utter surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s pathetic sum like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?” Ghetsis roared, his anger shaking through the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N wasn’t even phased, even giving a small smile in response. “What is a criminal like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd erupted into chatter, more people pulling out their phones to record what looked to be the start to some sort of battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghetsis’s face morphed from pure irritation to a devilish smile in almost an instance; he kept his eyes on N as he put up a hand to shush everyone’s commotion. “I thought you wanted to free Pokemon from their owners, and no one wants that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chorus of answers rang in his favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love my Pokemon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would do such a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, waiting for the bulk of the responses to be screamed out before raising his voice over the remaining. “I’ve realized that people can love their Pokemon, and be their friends, all while keeping them by their side. Unlike you, I’ve actually turned over a new leaf. I’d be shocked if you could say the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He scowled in response, pursing his lips as he started down the stairs, his hands clasped at his stomach while a cape flowed effortlessly behind him. “Thought I’d go for a slightly different approach. I’d show people a way to harness their </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pokemon’s power.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And then steal them once they are powerful enough for your use?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Heaven’s no…” Ghetsis waved his hand dismissively, shooting a few reassuring grins to the onlookers. “I would honestly like to know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing back here. Seems just a tad suspicious that you’d show up just as I was about to start my speech.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>N raised an eyebrow at this. “What are you implying?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, it’s just that, well...word has spread of my return. If you’re actually here out of admiration, then I’d be flattered, even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>scum. I’d even take back my quite heated introduction from earlier. You don’t have to hide behind those petty insults; you can be honest with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was something about the fake friendliness and total one eighty in personality that made N pause, though he was quick to pick up his words. “No one would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>admire you, and you must think lowly of these people if you think they will.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You hear that?” Ghetsis stopped, now halfway down the stairs, and threw out his arms as he glanced across the crowd. “This young man thinks you’re all stupid. How does that make you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I didn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How rude!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>N huffed, showing a bit of frustration leaking out of his otherwise cool composure. “That is not what I meant, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then how about you clarify? I’m sure everyone would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know what you really meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tell you what? You tell me what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on here first.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You haven’t even told me why you decided to suddenly show up.” Ghetsis chuckled, ascending even more stairs to bridge the gap between them. “Don’t you think it’s rude to ignore someone’s question like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t think it’s necessary for me to divulge my personal life to you. But, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span> know; I’m taking a trip. I caught word of new species roaming the area.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh? How intriguing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t act like this is new to you. I’m sure that’s why you’re back too. Studying their power potential, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ghetsis rolled his eyes, stopping just a few steps before the bottom as he rested his arm on the banister. “You don’t have to treat me like such a one trick pony...it’s pretty insulting.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>N was about to argue back how hypocritical that statement was, considering he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>been accused of sticking to his old ways, but he knew it would just be as useful as continuing to yell at a brick wall. “I like to believe in change for the better, but I only see a flicker of a chance for you. If you keep down the road you’re on; I hope to see you put back in jail. But I’m not going to entertain you any longer; I’ll take my shopping somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You hate me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much that you can’t even stand to be in the same building? How pitiful can you be?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He felt Ghetsis’s smarmy smirk beaming behind him as he weighed his options. Sure, he could actually do his shopping before leaving; that would be the sensible thing. Or he could leave and come back later after Plasma was gone…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As he stood there, a new idea suddenly popped into his head, one that made him realize that maybe he was much more spitful than he had originally thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One that, in that moment, he couldn’t pass up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>N spun around on his heel, digging the front of his shoe right into the shin of the man in front of him with a hard kick.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The act was childish; he could admit that much, but seeing Ghetsis hunched over on the floor made it all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He exited the mall with a smile and a spring in his step, feeling much more invigorated for the day ahead.<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>